


Dickhead-ish

by Grangratree



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: LMAO, M/M, There's minor alcohol consumption, a lot of precious rum is spilt, it seems serious in the beginning, poor Jefferson, uhhhhh crack fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grangratree/pseuds/Grangratree
Summary: In which Jefferson shows up at Hamiltons door sad and with a bottle of rum in his hand.





	1. Rum and Cocoa, what the Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> fuck u frida
> 
> Poorly edited by my norwegian ass  
> (Edit 25/11: I just realised I posted the UNEDITIED version I will fix it as soon as possible.)  
> (Edit 27/11: I finally bothered to fix it! I decided to make a second chapter as well because my friends are kinda forcing me lol, so that will up as soon as possible.)
> 
> Im so sorry.

 

Alexander Hamilton might hate a certain Thomas Jefferson during their debates, and they might have two completely different views on politics. But he certainly didn’t hate the man outside of their work, the feeling was mutual.

He had seen Thomas in many moods, happy, angry, over joyous, frustrated, dickhead-ish, etc, he had even seen him upset before, though that was rare. One mood he hadn’t seen him in yet though, was utter despair. (he hadn’t seen him horny either, but that’s completely irrelevant for now.)

So when Thomas showed up at his door with a pained expression on his face, a bottle of rum in his hand, and his hair and clothes wet from the pouring rain, it’s not an understatement to say that Alexander was in shock.  

Alexander stood there in shock for a moment before he quickly let the taller man in.

“Hey, Thomas… what wr-” Hamilton didn’t get to finish the sentence as Jefferson draped his arms over the shorter of the two and hugged him tightly, his body trembling. It felt as if he was trying to hold in sobs that were threatening to escape.

Alexander hugged him, stroking his back and muttering calming, reassuring words.

He led Thomas over to the couch and pulled a fuzzy blanket over him.

“Hey I’m gonna get a towel so you can dry your hair and stuff, would you want some hot chocolate as well?” He asked softly. Thomas nodded, wiping a tear away that had managed to escape onto his cheek.

Alex gave a reassuring smile to Thomas before he disappeared into the kitchen and started to make the hot chocolate, he then proceeded into the bathroom to retrieve the towel. He got two mugs from a shelf and poured the hot chocolate in them, before going into the living room again.

He put his mug down on the table and gave Thomas his mug. He proceeded to put the towel on top of Jefferson’s head and started drying the messy, wet curls.

Thomas added rum to his hot chocolate. Alex eyed him curiously.

“Wanna talk about it, or just drown your sorrows in cocoa and rum?” Alex asked, he was hopeful for the first option but the last one seemed more likely.

“For now I just want to drink,” Thomas replied. Alex hummed and finished drying Thomas’ hair. He sat down next to the Southerner and pulled his legs up under him and grabbed his cocoa.

“Well if you’re getting to spice up your cocoa, then I want to as well, give me your rum.” He made grabbing motions towards the bottle. Jefferson let his lips quirk up a bit and gave him the bottle.

Hamilton poured some of the contents into his cocoa.

He then he stood up and locked the rum in his cupboard, despite the audible protests from Thomas.

“Stop whining, you’ll get it back after you tell me what happened so that I can actually help you sort stuff out.”

“… How about no?” Thomas shot Alex a challenging look. He at least seemed a little better now, but Hamilton knew better, he could see how the Southerners shoulders shook lightly, how tight he held the mug.

He was clearly not okay.

Alexander sat down next to Thomas again, this time closer, he rested his hand on the other mans’ wrist.

“Thomas…” Alex’ eyes trailed to the side before looking directly at Thomas again. “You know you can tell me anything, right? I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want to, I might talk too much, but I do know how to keep secrets.” He chewed on his lower lip.

“Yeah, yeah… It’s just that I don’t know how to explain, and to be totally frank I don’t know if I want to tell you.”

“I cannot understand if you don’t tell me.” Alex said stubbornly as he crossed his arms and feigning a pout.

Thomas let out a long breath and dragged a hand down across his face, rubbing his eyelids in frustration.

“Madison is refusing to talk to me…” He said, “and I burnt my mac n’ cheese, I can’t go to France and everything is just shit right now” He added quietly.

“And you come to me for this?” Alexander furrowed his eyebrows together in slight confusion.

“Well _duh_ , Madison won’t talk to me, so you’re my only other option that I won’t care if I’m disturbing their work.” Jefferson let a smile form on his lips as Alexanders frown deepened. “Since I told you, give me my rum, pretty please” He drawled.

“I- uh… I think I need the alcohol more than you do.” He bit his lip and went to the cupboard and fetched the rum, opening it and drinking some straight from the bottle.

“Rude.” Thomas stood up and grabbed the bottle from Alex’ hands. “A-a, my rum, I paid for it.” He chuckled and held the rum out of reach for the shorter male.

Alex jumped up, trying to get a hold of the bottle, when he couldn’t reach it he grabbed Thomas’ arm and brought them both tumbling down to the floor, leading Thomas to land on top of Alexander, their faces inches apart.

Alex stared up at Thomas’ wide eyes, instantly regretting his decision. Thomas was in shock at first, before a smirk quirked his lips up, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“And why exactly would you need the rum more than me?” He purred, moving his face even closer to Alexanders.

“Because, you’re a jerk, now get the fuck off me,” Hamilton groaned and started to push Jefferson off of him, muttering curses in the process.

Thomas just laughed, stood up and frowned when he realised almost all the rum had spilled when Alexander had tackled him to the floor.

“Look at what you’ve done Alex, you wasted really good rum, it was expensive too” He scolded, Alex’ eyes widened a bit when he realised it.

“Thomas, your rum is ruining my floor, pay up.” Alex snickered, Thomas frowned and put the bottle down and sauntered over to Alexanders cupboard, looking through his alcohol collection.

“Why do you only have cheap alcohol, this is so bad oh my god, Alexander, I’m taking you t my place where we can drink proper alcohol and I can complain to you.” Thomas stood up, throwing the towel that had previously been used to dry his hair, on the floor to dry up the spilt alcohol, he then took alexanders wrist and dragged him to the door.

“Christ Jefferson, I don’t get a say in this do I?” Alexander rubbed his temple in frustration, he tore his arm away from Jefferson’s vice grip. He put on his shoes and pulled on a coat and fetched an umbrella as well. In the mean-time Thomas had put on his coat and shoes as well.

It was strange to think, just an hour and a half ago, Thomas Jefferson had come to Alexander’s door, looking like he was on the verge of tears and in utter despair, Alex had felt a pang of pain in his soul when he had seen him like that. Then it turned out that he was just a cry baby because Madison wouldn’t talk to him, and so they had started bickering, and now Alexander was going to Thomas’ house?

What was this?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually finished at least two weeks ago, I just forgot to post it lol, sorry.  
> Unedited btw.
> 
> I made a playlist for this fic (honestly it's just songs I like listening to when writing):  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/musiclovecover/playlist/3qePFpX9AUctz4Ss5SyHGd  
> If anyone have any songs, I'm open for suggestions.
> 
> Thanks to Vanillacorpse on tumblr for the swear: "get my shit stuck on your teeth when you eat my ass"  
> Honorable mentions:  
> [15:04:33] slim shady: "one trippy ledgescrewer"  
> [15:05:13] slim shady: "crush your cock with the leg of a sofa"  
> [15:05:51] slim shady: "urinating ant-aplogist"  
> [15:06:22] slim shady: "promiscuous needlemongler"

Alexander stepped into Jefferson’s apartment, staring wide eyed around at the beautiful, yet simple décor. It just looked so _fucking homey._ It was so unlike his apartment, which was plain, with just simple necessities. His walls at home were plain and the thing that screamed the most _home_ at his apartment was his bookshelves filled to the brim with book about politics and biographies and the occasional fiction books.

Yet here there were paintings on the soft peach coloured walls, varying in sizes and style, some abstract and some more realistic. They moved to the living room, there was a plush, deep red, couch by one of the wall and a flat screen TV by the opposite wall. There were more paintings on one of the walls in the living room.

Behind the sofa there were huge windows, that would let in a lot of light, if it wasn’t already dark out, and for the fact that they were covered by blinds.

There was a huge pot with gigantic leaves standing proud in the left corner. Alexander couldn’t identify what plant it was. It seemed like it was well looked after.

It was hard to believe this was where Thomas Jefferson lived. Thomas Jefferson who spent basically as much time as Alexander at work. Thomas Jefferson, the insufferable dickhead with horrible opinions on politics lived in such a place, a place which felt so loved, so much like _home._

“-ander. Alexander you hear me?” Thomas now stood right in front of him, snapping his fingers in front of his face. Hamilton pulled back into reality and frowned.

“Yeah sorry, I just… dozed off I guess.” The immigrant shrugged, wrinkling his nose.

“Good, I was thinking I somehow broke you, don’t know how though.” Jefferson let out a sigh of relief. “Now,” He clapped his hands together and grinned, “lets gets find some alcohol and get wasted!”

\--

“This was a horrible idea, why did we do this.” Hamilton grumbled after throwing up for the second time this evening. Jefferson was frowning as he held the shorter man’s hair up.

“Because Madison’s a piece of shit right now, and I’m forcing you to suffer with me.” Thomas replied flatly. He had kind of started to regret his decision of dragging Alexander into getting drunk with him, but he would just have been miserable alone, so it was better than nothing.

Alexander stood up, flushed the toilet, and went to rinse his mouth and put a mint chewing gum in his mouth to get rid of the foul taste of vomit.

“How the fuck come you haven’t vomited at all? You’ve drunk more than me fuck you” He groaned.

Thomas chuckled for a moment, before a though passed through his head. ‘ _Well, I know a certain someone I would like to fuck’_. He scrunched up his nose and somehow managed to stop himself from saying it out loud, despite his drunken state.

“Seems like I have a stronger stomach than you.” He grinned sloppily. Alexander glared daggers at him, Thomas laughed in response.

“Dickhead.” Alex mumbled and went out of the bathroom, Thomas followed after him. He grabbed the Scotsman’s hand and stopped Alex. Alex frowned. “What the fuck is it now?” He groaned, irritated. 

“You have pretty eyes, like really pretty eyes,” Thomas slurred, he leaned up close to Alexanders’ ear. “They’re so determined, so… So passionate.” He purred, grinning. Alexander froze up, he felt like he was sobering up from the sudden compliments.

“Th-Thomas…?” For once in his life Alex seemed to be at a loss for words. Thomas made a nose as if he was about to say something more, before his body fell slump on top of Alexander, making them fall on the floor. Alexander cursed loudly. “Fucking shit, Jefferson.” He groaned loudly, while Thomas let out a soft snore.

Hamilton managed to wiggle his way out from under Jefferson. He pulled a face and tried to lift the taller man up, he huffed and pulled him with him to the bedroom. “Why the fuck do I put up with this?”

He somehow managed to get Thomas into the bed and was just about to go when he felt a strong arm sneaking its way around his waist, pulling him down into the bed.

“Thomas what the hell?” He muttered, “Let me go, I don’t want to sleep in your bed…” He said quietly. Thomas groaned sleepily and mumbled something resembling ‘no, now shut the fuck up, fuckass.’ But he wasn’t sure.

"Get my shit stuck on your teeth when you eat my ass," Alexander muttered before giving up, trying to relax next to Thomas. He rolled around to lie on his side, facing Thomas. Thomas had his eyes closed, and his breath had evened out.

Alex let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He propped himself up on his elbow and hesitantly ran his fingers through Thomas’ curls, which were oh so awfully soft, oh so bouncy. He let a smile play on his lips as he did so.

“So you like playing with my hair when you think I don’t notice, huh?” He heard Thomas chuckle in a groggy voice. Alexander yelped and his hand stopped, yet he didn’t pull it away.

“Mmm, don’t stop.” Thomas murmured. He brought his hand up to Alexander’s face, gently stroking his peach-fuzz. Alexander continued to play with Thomas’ hair, twining his curls between his fingers. The silence between them was calm, there wasn’t any need to say anything. It was satisfying.

After what felt like mere minutes, but at the same time could’ve been several hours, he heard a quiet melody coming from Thomas. It was soft and gentle, it felt like how, when you were a child, though clouds felt like. Like, cotton candy; Light and fluffy, fluffy enough to defy gravity and stay floating in the air, yet thick, thick enough to stand on, walk on. Thick and _smooth,_ oh so **_smooth_** , smooth like honey, the sweet, sweet ecologic honey from local bee-farmers.

Alexander couldn’t identify the melody, and honestly he couldn’t care less, because he just wanted to stay and relish in this moment forever.

He hadn’t noticed himself stopping playing with Thomas’ hair. He hadn’t noticed himself lowering his head, until he was at eye-level with Thomas and could see in those deep, dark brown eyes. He stared into those mesmerising eyes for what felt like an eternity, but still not enough.

Thomas stared back into Alexanders eyes, those eyes filled with so much passion for what he believes in.

“You are beautiful, Alexander.” He stroked his thumb right underneath Alexanders eye lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I might write more

**Author's Note:**

> Hey u made it through  
> I hope u liked it i might make more chapters where they actually become a couple this is basically just a start but I didn't know how to continue
> 
> If u have any ideas either comment or message me on tumblr! snusmmumrikken.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated :*


End file.
